


Der Geschmack von Farben

by holzkartoffel (winterbiss)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deutsch | German, How Do I Tag, I'm not even used to my own mother tongue anymore, It's just an excuse to write porn, M/M, More characters to come, Slow Build
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbiss/pseuds/holzkartoffel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lustige Tatsachen:<br/>- Ich spreche kein Japanisch, und ich könnte schwören, meine mit Google übersetzten Sätze heißen in Wirklichkeit "Deine Mutter ist ein fettes Nilpferd!" oder so.<br/>- Ich kann mir total viele Tatsachen über Handfeuerwaffen merken, muss aber jedes Mal das ABC singen, wenn ich rausfinden will, welcher Buchstabe zwischen Q und S ist.<br/>- Ja, ich verliere mich total gerne in Details. Und baue Schachtelsätze. MEINE Schachtelsätze. Irgendwann schreibe ich nur noch in Hauptsätzen, pff.<br/>- I might as well translate this today or tomorrow.<br/>- Wenn man Sabaton beim Schreiben hört, sind die Szenen im eigenen Kopf irgendwie zehntausend Mal epischer. Besonders die mit Action.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. schwarz

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [the taste of colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349665) by [holzkartoffel (winterbiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbiss/pseuds/holzkartoffel)



Der Regenschleier, der in den hellen Straßenlaternen sichtbar war, wirkte wie eine zu dünne Gardine, die sich im Wind leicht regte, Falten und Wellen warf, und doch nie ganz den Boden berührte. Weit, weit in der Ferne rollte Donner träge über den Horizont, und auf den Straßen und dem Parkplatz vor dem großen Gebäude hatten sich mittlerweile Pfützen dort gebildet, wo der Boden nicht mehr ganz eben war. Eine der Lampen, die das große, rote Logo beleuchteten, welches vor dem Gebäude prangte, flackerte alle paar Sekunden leicht, so dass der Äskulapstab und die Buchstaben des großen Vorplatzlogos - 'Okumai' stand in geschwungenen, asiatisch anmutenden Lettern unter dem Symbol der Schlange - jedes Mal zur Hälfte in Dunkelheit lagen.

Nur ein paar vereinzelte Wagen standen noch auf dem Parkplatz, die Repulsoren dünn beleuchtet, die Ladefläche zum kabellosen Laden der Wagen, wenn sie geparkt waren, auf jedem einzelnen Parkfeld sichtbar und dort, wo Autos standen, durch eine kleine, gelbe Diode markiert. Eine Schranke regelte den Zugang zum Parkplatz, die jetzt allerdings geschlossen war, das kleine Häuschen, in dem sich üblicherweise ein Parkplatzwärter aufhiel, dunkel und leer, während an den Scheiben dicke Tropfen Wasser hinabperlten. Im Gebäude selbst war keines der Fenster beleuchtet, nur die indirekte Außenbeleuchtung, die dem ganzen Komplex ein edleres Äußeres gab, brannte. Keines der Fenster war geöffnet.

Bis auf eines.

Wäre jemand in der Nähe gewesen, er hätte sicher den kristallinen Klang von Fensterglas hören können, was auf den Boden regnete und dort noch einmal barst, und derjenige hätte auch die dunkelgraue Figur sehen können, die sich oben durch das eingeschlagene Fenster ins Gebäude bewegte, an einem simplen Kletterseil vom Dach herabgelassen. Es war nicht elegant, wie sie durchs Fenster verschwand, aber es war zweckmäßig, ohne, dass noch mehr Glas auf den Parkplatz darunter regnete. Das Seil blieb am Gebäude hängen, und drinnen spuckte irgendwas einmal kurz Funken. Das waren die Kabel der Fenstersicherung, die der Eindringling ganz schlicht abgerissen hatte. Das würde nicht unentdeckt bleiben, spätestens, wenn die KI des Gebäudes einen routinemäßigen Check aller Sensoren durchführte, jedoch schien den Eindringling das nicht weiter zu stören, als er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf zog und das Experimentalgewehr, was halb so groß war wie er selbst, vom Rücken, nahm es ordentlich in beide Hände, den Lauf gen Boden gerichtet.  
  
Nur Idioten und Leute, die zu viele Filme guckten, hielten Waffenläufe gen Decke. Die gleichen Idioten, die auch glaubten, dass Schwarz die beste Farbe für Kleidung sei, wenn man irgendwo einstieg. Die Nacht war nie schwarz, und man wollte ganz sicher kein schwarzer Scherenschnitt sein, wenn man nicht gefunden werden wollte. Die Nacht war immer grau.  
  
Schwere Kampfstiefel waren nicht das ideale Schuhwerk für leise Fortbewegung, genau so wenig wie das Sturmgewehr die ideale Waffe für lautlosen Häuserkampf war. Der Eindringling wusste das, und er kalkulierte es in seine Bewegung mit hinein, als er über den Spann abrollte beim Laufen, nicht trampelte, sondern vorsichtig war. Sein Hauptproblem würden allerdings nicht irgendwelche Leute sein, die zufällig gerade die Luft anhielten und auf unregelmäßige Schritte horchten - seine Hauptprobleme würden Lichtschranken, Bewegungsmelder und Drucksensoren sein, und denen war es scheißegal, ob er schlich oder wie ein wütender Bulle durch die Gegend stampfte.  
  
Der zweite Schatten, der kurz hinter ihm durch das Fenster kam, war all das, was er nicht war; elegant, lautlos, geschickt, bis auf das eine Mal, als er sich die abgerissenen Kabel ansah und leise schnaufte. Sie waren durch kleine Fähnchen am Kopfende des Kabelsensors beschriftet, mit Kanji, und der Eindringling hatte nicht nur die beiden Kabel für die Alarmsicherung und das schützende Kraftfeld abgerissen, nein. Er hatte auch das für die Klimatisierung der Fenster abgerissen, damit sie im Winter nicht einfroren und im Sommer nicht beschlugen, wenn es drinnen kalt und draußen feuchtwarm war.  
  
Ein Gaijin also. Ein ungeschickter, dreister Gaijin, der sich auf fremdem Boden bewegte, wo er nicht hingehörte.  
  
Der Gaijin, der nicht mal wusste, dass er einer war - geschweige denn was das eigentlich hieß - bog um eine Ecke, so leise, wie es ihm möglich war, geduckt, falls jemand oder etwas auf die Idee kam, das Feuer direkt auf Kopfhöhe zu eröffnen, und huschte weiter. Unter zwei der Türen in dem langen Flur, auf dem er sich still bewegte, kam Licht hervor, ab und zu eine gemurmelte Stimme von Leuten, die im Inneren des Komplexes noch am Arbeiten waren, aber das war nicht sein Bier. Die Türen ließ er schnell hinter sich, um unangenehme und mit Todesfällen endende Begegnungen zu vermeiden, blieb an der nächsten Ecke stehen, ohne sie zu umrunden, drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, so knapp, dass seine Schulter und sein Oberarm bündig zur Kante der Wand waren, und wartete einen Moment.  
  
Weiter hinten zogen zwei bipedale Omnics, mit rotweißer Verkleidung und jeweils einer Handfeuerwaffe am Oberschenkel, in einem Quergang vorbei, der Schein zweier Lampen, die sie schwenkten, kündigte sie an. Sie unterhielten sich leise, aber ausgelassen, keiner von beiden war angespannt oder hörte sich an, als wäre er in Alarmbereitschaft. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass die Anwesenheit des Eindringlings noch nicht entdeckt worden war. _Dass_ sie entdeckt werden würde, war ihm klar. Dafür war er nicht subtil genug. Zu wenig "Ninja", wenn man bei den Landesklischees bleiben wollte. Das _Wann_ war in diesem Fall entscheidend.  
  
Der behandschuhte Zeigefinger tippte mit jedem Schritt, den die beiden Maschinen zurücklegten, einmal lautlos gegen den Lauf, im Takt zu deren Schritten. Als sie außer Sicht waren, tippte der Finger noch sieben Mal gegen den Lauf, ehe sich der Einbrecher von der Wand löste, die Ecke umrundete und weiterzog, den spärlich beleuchteten Korridor hinab.  
  
Der lautlose Schatten, der ihm folgte, blieb unbemerkt.  
  
Treppen waren die größte Herausforderung in diesem Moment für den Eindringling. Nicht wegen des Geräusches, die sie machten, nicht wegen seiner Unfähigkeit, sich leise zu bewegen auf Stufen, sondern weil die Treppen in diesen neumodernen Medzin-Gebäuden grundsätzlich mit Glas verkleidet waren. Das gab mehr Raum, hätte jeder Innenarchitekt gesagt, egal ob Omnic oder Mensch. Es wirkte heller, wirkte fröhlicher. Vor allem aber, befand der Einbrecher, war es ein beschissenes Silbertablett, auf dem er lief. Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal nach oben, versuchte trotz allem, nicht zu sehr zu trampeln, denn auf einer glasverkleideten Treppe mitten im Gebäude, die jedem mit Höhenangst kalten Schweiß in den Nacken getrieben hätte, war auch die Wahl seiner Kleidung und deren Farbe verdammt egal.  
  
Der nächste Flur wirkte klinischer. Die Wände waren in der Farbe heller Eierschalen gehalten, der Boden hatte dieses ungleichmäßige Muster, dem man in Krankenhäusern immer nachsagte, es solle bleibende Flecken überdecken. Die hermetische Tür, die sich ihm ein Stockwerk höher offenbarte, begrüßte ihn mit einem leisen Plingen, mit dem auch das Handscanner-Pad neben der Tür zum Leben erwachte. Ein paar japanische Zeichen, die genau so gut Strichmännchen hätten sein können für ihn, flackerten in stillem Orange, daneben war die Kontur einer fünffingrigen Hand zu sehen. Statt einer Hand landete im nächsten Moment ein Klumpen Kontaktmasse, aus dem ein paar bunte Kabel hingen, auf dem Scanner. Die Kabel liefen zu einem PDA, was der Gaijin in einer Hand hielt, das Gewehr hatte er dafür gegen seine Hüfte gelehnt, Lauf nach unten. Zwei, drei Mal wischte er mit dem Zeigefinger der Rechten über den Bildschirm des kleinen Gerätes, jedes Mal, wenn der Handscanner vergeblich versuchte, den Klumpen Kontaktmasse, der sehr an graues Kaugummi erinnerte, zu scannen. Das Türpad antwortete bei jedem missglückten Scanversuch mit ein paar roten, japanischen Schriftzeichen, deren Bedeutung aber auch ohne Kenntnisse der Sprache recht klar waren. Beim dritten Mal gab es dann einen harmonischen Zweiklang, das Sicherheitspad leuchtete einmal grün auf und die Schiebetüren schoben sich leise, mit kaum vernehmbarem Zischen, zur Seite, gewährten Einlass. Mit schneller Handbewegung zupfte der Eindringling die Kontaktmasse samt Kabeln von dem Handscanner, klebte das graue Zeug wieder auf die Rückseite des PDAs und schob beides wieder in die Oberschenkeltasche der dunkelgrauen Cargopants, während die andere Hand das Gewehr wieder aufnahm.  
  
Acht Sekunden blieben die Türen offen. Zwischen Sekunde drei und vier hatte sich der Gaijin durch die Tür bewegt. Bei Sekunde 7,6 hätte sein Verfolger beinahe einen Teil des langen Haarbandes verloren, was ihm wie eine träge Rauchfahne folgte, als er sich haarscharf durch die schließenden Türen schob.  
  
Es musste ein ganz beschissener Abend für die junge Asiatin sein, die sich gerade die Haare richtete, als sie aus den Toilettenräumen des 76. Stockwerkes kam. Nur schnell pinkeln, die Frisur richten, den Mantel von der Garderobe neben dem Labor holen, gegen den Laborkittel tauschen und nach Hause fahren, um den morgigen, freien Tag zu genießen. So lautete ihr Plan. Punkt 1 und 2 hatte sie abgehakt, nur war dann das letzte, was sie sah, die schnelle Bewegung aus ihrem Augenwinkel und den Gewehrkolben, der ihr einen Wimpernschlag später ins Gesicht donnerte. Sie hatte nicht mal Zeit, zu schreien oder sich wirklich zu erschrecken, ehe sie zu Boden ging wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man gekappt hatte. Der Gaijin packte sie am Oberarm, bevor sie ganz fallen konnte, zerrte sie zurück in den Toilettenraum und legte sie mit dem Gesicht nach unten in den toten Winkel hinter der Tür, damit sie nicht an ihrem eigenen Blut erstickte. Vielleicht hatte er ihr das Nasenbein gebrochen, vielleicht ein paar Zähne locker geschlagen, ersticken am Eigenblut sollte sie aber nicht. Kollateralschäden waren ihm egal. Wenn die Okumai Cooperation mit all seiner Medizin der Frau nicht helfen konnte, hatte sie definitiv den falschen Arbeitsplatz.  
  
Der Keil aus hellerem Licht, der aus den Waschräumen in den Flur fiel, wurde kleiner, bis er ganz verschwand, als die Tür sich wieder schloss. Der Einbrecher war schon ein paar Meter weiter, hatte es jetzt offenbar etwas eiliger, von dem Ort des Geschehens fortzukommen. Sein Verfolger engte die Augen im Schatten eines Türrahmens, in dem er reglos verharrt hatte. Vielleicht war die Frau tot. Sie war selbst schuld, wenn sie für eine Firma wie diese hier arbeitete.  
  
Die nächste Tür, vor der der Ausländer anhielt, machte den Eindruck einer Tresortür. Glattes, glänzendes Metall und schwere Scharniere, die in die Wand selbst eingelassen waren, keine Türklinke oder ein anderweitiger Mechanismus, dafür ein Nummernpad neben der Tür, das so unscheinbar wie wichtig war. Wieder klebte er die graue Kontaktmasse an die Seite des Nummernpads, wischte ein paar Mal über den Touchscreen des daran hängenden PDAs und schob mit dem Daumen einmal ein Kabel aus dem Weg, was seinen Fingern beim Bedienen des kleinen Computers im Weg war. Diesmal dauerte es länger. Das hier war keine einfache Sicherung, das hier war eine Nummer härter.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass im Schlagschatten einer großen, im Flur befindlichen Topfpflanze, ein Pfeil lautlos aufgenockt wurde, entging ihm vollständig.  
  
Mit einem Zischen und einem tiefsitzenden Klacken entriegelte die Metalltür schließlich, schwang mit der Trägheit auf, die ihre Schwere nur noch mehr unterstrich, als wenn das nötig gewesen wäre. Das Spaltmaß zum Boden war so dermaßen genau abgemessen, dass man vielleicht ein Blatt Papier noch darunter durchschieben konnte, mehr aber nicht, und ihre Dicke sprach für sich. Achtzig Zentimeter, vermutlich einen Meter geschichteter Stahl, vermutete der Eindringling. Mit einem Handschuh schob er die Tür etwas weiter auf, die keine automatische Öffnung besaß wie die meisten anderen Türen hier in dem Komplex - man musste sie auch von Hand wieder schließen, und das kam ihm ganz gelegen. So konnte er immerhin den gleichen Weg zurücknehmen. Vorsichtig lehnte er das Ding wieder an, als er im Flur dahinter stand, darauf bedacht, dass sie nicht ins Schloss fiel, dass die schweren Bolzen, die aus der Wand in die Tür griffen, nicht einhaken konnten.  
  
Mit einem Krachen und einem hochfrequenten Kreischen knallte irgendwas neben ihm gegen die Wand - nein, gegen das Fenster, neben dem er stand - und hatte eine halbe Sekunde später die Mündung des Gewehres auf sich gerichtet.  
  
"Oh, fuck", murmelte er mit der Stimme eines Mannes, der gerade einen dreiviertel Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte, mechanisch verzerrt, aber hörbar.  
  
Amerikaner, beschloss sein Verfolger vor der schweren Metalltür in diesem Moment. Kein anderer Menschenschlag hatte es so dermaßen perfektioniert, das Wort 'Fuck' wie die Antwort auf das Leben, das Universum und generell alles klingen zu lassen.  
  
Der Berberaffe, dem Drähte aus dem kahlrasierten Schädel standen und der eine Drainage auf dem offenen Rücken von der gut sichtbaren Wirbelsäule liegen hatte, fletschte die Zähne in seine Richtung, schlug mit den kleinen Fäusten noch ein paar Mal gegen das Glas und schrie ihm nach, als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Die nächsten Fenster, die er passierte, blieben still. Dahinter konnte man vage Laboratorien erkennen, in denen größere und kleinere Käfige standen, und je weiter er sich vom letzten Lichtkeil, den die Tür in den Flur einließ, entfernte, desto dunkler wurde es. Neun Schritte, dann griff er sich kurz an die rechte Kopfseite und es gab ein feines, helles Geräusch, wie eine scharfe Klinge, die durch Seide schnitt, bis das Geräusch in den nicht mehr für Menschen wahrnehmbaren Bereich abgedriftet war, nach oben weg. Nachtsicht. Oder genauer gesagt: Restlichtverstärker. Nachtsicht war nur das, was sich cooler anhörte für die Allgemeinheit.  
  
Hier hatte man sich nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht, den Boden zu mustern. Hier war er in einem einzelnen, kahlen Farbton gehalten, den der Soldat mangels Licht nicht ausmachen konnte, genau wie die Wände. Hätte er keinen grundlegenden Atemfilter gehabt, der dafür sorgte, dass alles gleich roch, er hätte auch den beißenden Geruch von überdosierten Antiseptika und den fahlen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zungenspitze bemerkt, aber das blieb ihm erspart. Seine Sohlen machten diese leisen, quietschenden Geräusche auf dem Boden, obwohl er die Stiefel abrollte, so gut es ihm möglich war.  
  
Und dann fing etwas anderes seinen Blick. Ein im grüngrau des Restlichtverstärkers hellerer Streifen, der sich um seine Stiefelsohle schob, daran vorbei, länger wurde, ein Lichtkeil, der von hinter ihm kam, kaum sichtbar, lautlos - und doch vorhanden.  
  
Der Eindringling riss den Kopf herum, so dass das aggressive, fast zu dunkle Rot seines Visieres wie ein frischer Wundschnitt in der Dunkelheit auftauchte, dann wuchtete er den Körper hinterher, zog das plötzlich viel zu schwer und träge wirkende Gewehr herum und zog den Abzug durch, noch bevor er die Mündung komplett ausgerichtet hatte. Das Mündungsfeuer des Gewehres tauchte den eigentlich dunklen Gang in Stroboskoplicht und nahm ihm durch seine hellen Blitze effektiv die Nachtsicht für den Moment. Es war Irrsinn, auf Gehör zu schießen, aber genau das tat er gerade, hörte, wie die Puls-Karbon-Kugeln gegen das Metall der Tür schlugen, sich verformten und hier und da der ein oder andere Querschläger in Wand und Boden stecken blieb.  
  
Der Pfeil, der um Haaresbreite an seinem Kopf vorbeizischte, nur weil er sich bewegt hatte, blieb genau so unbemerkt wie sein Verfolger, der gegen die Wand gepresst neben der schweren Metalltür stand, den Sturmbogen vor der Brust, den nächsten Pfeil bereits aufgenockt, zwei weitere Pfeile zwischen Zeige- und mittelfinger der Hand, die auch den Bogen hielt. Das war schneller als aus dem Rückenköcher ziehen zu müssen, sehr viel schneller.  
  
Der Biss des Drachen verfehlte nicht. Er verfehlte nie. Und trotzdem waren in dem dunklen Flur Schritte zu hören, als der dreiste Gaijin sich weiter in die Eingeweide des Komplexes bewegte, jetzt rennend. Vielleicht glaubte er, die lokalen Sicherheitskräfte auf sich aufmerksam gemacht zu haben, und musste sich jetzt beeilen. Still wartete der Drache ab, bis der fünfte Schritt erklungen war, dann drehte er sich wieder in die Öffnung der Tür hinein, zog die Sehne des Bogens durch, bis die Befiederung des Schaftes sich an seine Wange und sein Jochbein schmiegte, dann ließ er den Pfeil fliegen, in die dichte Dunkelheit hinein, die nur von dem roten Strich durchzogen wurde, als sich der Gaijin erneut über die Schulter sah in vollem Lauf. Es war sein einziger Zielpunkt, den er anvisieren konnte, weil die Wände Geräusche verfälschten und er im Gegensatz zu dem Ausländer keinen Restlichtverstärker besaß - ihn eigentlich nicht brauchte.  
  
Das dumpf-pockende Geräusch und das kurze Stolpern der Schritte besagten, dass er getroffen hatte. Nicht gut genug, denn weder ein Schmerzensschrei noch das Fallen eines Körpers war zu hören, sondern nur weitere Schritte, aber er hatte getroffen. Und dann musste er sich sehr schnell wieder aus der Tür ducken, als die nächsten Geschosse wie wütender Hagel gegen die Tür und die angrenzenden Wände schlugen, ungezielter diesmal, ganz klar nur Sperrfeuer, um Verfolger in Schach zu halten.  
  
Nein, der Gaijin würde nicht ehrenvoll sterben. Er würde kein feiner Strich im Buch des Kriegshandwerkes sein, sondern nur verschüttete Tusche, die an den Seiten hinablief. Der nächste Pfeil jagte dem Laufenden hinterher, aber er splitterte an einer der Wände im hinteren Bereich des Flures, gerade dann, als sich der Fremde um eine weitere Ecke geduckt hatte. Das Splittern des Pfeiles hörte sich seltsam vertraut an, wie singendes Glas in des Assassinen Ohren.  
  
Mit der Schulter voran krachte der Soldat gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, als er die 90°-Kurve im vollen Lauf nehmen wollte, verbiss sich einen Fluch und packte sich an die rechte Schulter mit der linken Hand, um den Schaft des Pfeiles, der dort steckte, abzubrechen. Immer abbrechen, niemals rausziehen. Es war bei weitem nicht seine erste Projektilwunde. Mit dem Rücken knallte er gleich darauf gegen die Tür, die hinter der Ecke des Flures eine Sackgasse darstellte, nahm eine Hand vom Plasmawerfer des Gewehres und griff in seine Jackentasche, bis er zwei Sekunden später auf das Keypad der Tür hinter ihm etwas Kleines klebte. Eine Art Dreieck, so groß wie ein Fingerglied, was bei Berührung mit dem Keypad unscheinbar bläulich leuchtete.  
  
"Athena, mach mir die scheiß Tür auf", knurrte er, nach wie vor metallen verzerrt von der Maske, die seine Stimme in den Frequenzbereich eines Omnics verschob.  
  
"Fremder", drang eine andere, sehr viel menschlicher klingende Stimme um die Ecke. Zu nah. Viel zu nah. Männlich. Englisch, starker Akzent. Gott, der Typ war schnell. Hoffentlich war es nur ein Typ. "Sei weise und erkenne, dass dein Weg hier zu Ende ist. Ich gebe dir die Wahl, ehrenvoll zu sterben. Das, was du hier suchst, ist nicht für dich bestimmt."  
  
Die Mündung des Gewehres zeigte exakt auf die Kante der Ecke, hinter der die Stimme vorkam, einen Finger am Abzug des Gewehres, den Daumen der anderen Hand an der Sicherung für den Plasmawerfer. Dort, wo sich sein Angreifer zuerst zeigen musste, wenn er die Ecke umrunden wollte. Mit einem irgendwie amüsierten Teil seines Verstandes stellte Jack fest, dass der Kerl mit Pfeil und Bogen schoss. Scheiße, dass es sowas noch gab, gerade in der heutigen Welt. Warum nutzte er nicht gleich eine Steinschleuder?  
  
"Ihr verdammten Japaner hört euch alle gleich an", entgegnete er, wusste, dass er Zeit am Schinden war, aber was sollte passieren? Sie waren beide in einer Patt-Situation. Er kam nicht weiter, solange das kleine, dreickige Gerät auf dem Nummernpad seine Arbeit nicht getan hatte, und der Schütze konnte nicht um die Ecke biegen, weil er dann durchlöchert wurde. Auch ein Bogen konnte nur geradeaus schießen, glaubte der Soldat. Seine angeschossene Schulter pochte im Rhythmus mit seinem von Adrenalin angepeitschten Herzschlag. Die Munitionsanzeige des Gewehres, die mittlerweile auf gelb gewechselt war, beleuchtete den unteren Teil der matten, nachtschwarzen Maske blass von unten. 8 Schuss waren übrig, den Rest hatte er nutzlos in Wände und Stahltür gejagt. Und er war nicht so dumm und glaubte, dass er in Ruhe nachladen konnte, während sein Verfolger um die Ecke brav Däumchen drehte in der Zeit. Sowas klappte nur in Filmen, wo die Bösen sowieso nie trafen.  
  
Es war simple Geometrie. Die Pfeilspitze schwenkte von der Kante, die die Ecke darstellte, zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Zwei Bandenpunkte, Wand und Fenster, dann war der Gaijin von mindestens vier, fünf Splittern des Pfeiles gespickt.  
  
"Niemand stellt sich zwischen mich und meine Familie", sagte der Bogenschütze in einer Tonlage, die dem Soldaten die Nackenhärchen aufstellte. Zu ruhig. Wie ein Selbstmordattentäter kurz vor dem Zünden einer Bombenweste. Zu selbstbewußt. Zu... siegessicher.  
  
"Interessiert mich 'n Scheißdreck, Mister Okumai", biss der Weißhaarige zurück, die Zeit bis zum Knacken des Türmechanismus' oben rechts in seinem HUD, wie ein kratzender Fingernagel, der auf dem Augapfel lag. Elf Sekunden. Zu lange, für seinen Geschmack. "Genau so wenig stellt sich jemand zwischen mein Team und m--"  
  
Die Bogensehne sang, der Pfeil splitterte, und Jack lernte in diesem Moment, dass es Bogenschützen gab, die in andere Richtungen als 'geradeaus' schießen konnten. Sein Verstand ordnete die Splittergeschossen im ersten Moment als Schrapnell ein, kämpfte noch damit, ob das nun eine Projektil- oder eine Laserwaffe war, die da abgefeuert worden war, während sein Körper reagierte. Der Zeigefinger rutschte einen Zentimeter zur Seite, zog den schwerer gehenden Abzug des Plasmawerfers durch, just in dem Moment, als der Daumen das Ding entsichert hatte. Eine Sache von zwei Sekunden, und er wusste, dass der Einschlag der Helixgeschosse ihn auch von den Beinen holen würde, weil sie viel zu nah auf die L-Biegung des Flures schlagen würden, aber es war weitaus besser als einfach nur mit den Schultern zu zucken und zu sterben.  
  
Da war ein beinahe etwas empörtes 'Shimada!' gewesen, was um die Ecke gerufen worden war, zusammen mit dem Pfeil und deswegen in den Hintergrund geraten. Ganz so, als hätte sich jemand in so einer Situation ernsthaft beschwert, dass man ihn der falschen Familie, dem falschen Clan zugeordnet hatte.  
  
Der Einschlag der Plasmageschosse schickte eine Welle aus Hitze und Helligkeit durch den Flur, in beide Richtungen. Der Assassine hatte keine Zeit mehr, zurückzuzucken, wurde von der Welle von den Beinen geholt und landete ein paar Meter weiter in einem Regen aus Putzstückchen, verstärktem Fensterglas und Lampenverkleidungen, die es ebenfalls von der Decke gerissen hatte. Den Bogen umklammerte er wie der einzige Faden, der ihn am Leben hielt, aber der Aufschlag auf den Boden, der mit dem seitlichen Kopf und der Schulter voran passierte, ließ den Flur eine Sekunde später in tieferer Schwärze versinken als er eben noch gewesen war, als er einfach liegen blieb.  
  
Der Soldat selbst zog aus Reflex einen Arm vor das Gesicht, das ohnehin von einer Maske geschützt war, deren Restlichtverstärker jetzt definitiv den Geist aufgab bei der blauweißen Explosion ein paar Meter vor ihm. Die Druckwelle schmiss ihn gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken, trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und schlug seinen Hinterkopf gegen das harte Metall, aber seine Gedanken waren gerade anderweitig okkupiert.  
  
Shimada, hatte der Typ gesagt. Das war ein Faktum, was er festhielt. Dass man sich nicht zwischen ihn und seine Familie stellen möge, hatte er gesagt. Faktum Nummer 2. Dass Jack selbst hier war, um der Okumai Cooperation ein paar gestohlene Daten über Genji abzunehmen, mit denen sie sonst vermutlich ziemlich viel Scheiße bauen konnten in der kybernetischen Forschung, war Faktum Nummer 3, was sein Kopf für wichtig erachtete und hervorhob. Dass es irgendwie lustiger Zufall war, dass Genji und der Kerl den gleichen Nachnamen trugen, war das vierte Faktum.  
  
Die Zeit reichte nicht mehr, um rote Linien zwischen diesen einzelnen Feststellungen zu ziehen, damit sie ein Gesamtbild ergaben. Gerade, als sein Verstand den Finger wissend heben wollte, wurde er durch den Aufschlag auf der Tür ausgeschaltet, und der Soldat blieb genau so reglos wie sein Assassine auf dem nach Antiseptika stinkenden Boden liegen, halb auf sein Gewehr gesackt, was ihm unangenehm in die rechte Brustseite mit dem Kolben drückte.  
  
Dann war es wieder sehr, sehr still in dem dunklen Flur.


	2. stahlgrau

Das Blut, das in dicken Tropfen in das weiße Waschbecken lief, bildete einen fast als hübsch zu bezeichnenden Kontast in seinem hellen Rot. So lange, bis es vom laufenden Leitungswasser weggewaschen wurde, in einem Strudel aus verwaschener Farbe in den Ausguss hinein. Es roch nach Antiseptika unter der kalten Helligkeit der Badezimmerlampe, und neben dem leisen Sirren der Halogenleuchte und dem Plätschern im Waschbecken war da nur noch der stockende Atem des Soldaten, der das Bad mit Geräuschen versorgte.

Jedes Mal, wenn er die Nadel durch die Wundränder knapp über seinem Schulterblatt schob, hielt er die Luft an nach scharfem Einatmen, den Kopf scharf über die Schulter gedreht, den Torso leicht angewinkelt, damit er überhaupt an die Wunde kam. Die Naht sah aus wie von einem Alkoholiker mit Parkinson angefertigt, er musste sie nicht _sehen_, um das zu wissen, aber es reichte für die Erstversorgung. Dr. Ziegler würde sich ein paar Hände leihen müssen, um sie alle über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen zu können, wenn er zurück war und sie sich die Kunststickerei auf seiner Haut ansehen konnte.

Zwei Stiche, dann atmete er scharf aus, ließ die rechte Schulter wieder nach hinten sacken und drehte den Kopf gerade, legte ihn einmal zur Seite, um die angespannte Halsmuskulatur ein wenig zu lockern. Neben ihm, auf dem Deckel der für sein Verständnis viel zu niedrigen Toilette stand ein grüner Kasten von der Größe eines Schuhkartons, in dem sein momentan benötigtes Equipment war; Nahtmaterial, Verbandszeug, ein paar Fläschchen mit Alkohol und anderen Substanzen, die so scheiße krass in Wunden brannten, dass man glaubte, ein Körperteil verlieren zu müssen. Ein paar Blisterpackungen mit Tabletten waren da ebenfalls, auf ihrer glatten Rückseite jeweils mit Filzstift gemalte Kreuze, für jede Packung war eine andere Farbe benutzt worden. Grün waren die Schmerztabletten, blau die Entzündungshemmer, schwarz die Knockout-Pillen. Je mehr Kreuze sich auf der Rückseite fanden, desto stärker war die Wirkung.

Jack wischte sich mit einem der weißen Hotelhandtücher unter dem Arm hindurch den Rücken ab, warf es zusammen mit Nadel und Faden auf den Rand des Waschbeckens und nahm sich eines der quadratischen Wundpflaster aus der Erste-Hilfe-Box. Die Packung riss er mit den Zähnen auf, spuckte den abgerissenen Rand zur Seite auf den Boden und fummelte das Pflaster knisternd hervor, um es sich auf die Schulter zu kleben. Halb gezielt, halb nach Gefühl, aber solange es die Naht verdeckte und vor Schmutz schützte, war alles gut. Kurz wusch er sich die Hände vom gröbsten Blut sauber, drehte das kalte Wasser ab und nutzte einen überhängenden Zipfel des Handtuches zum Abtrocknen. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel folgte, der seine Stirn abschnitt, weil er zu tief angebracht worden war für einen Mann seiner Größe. Asiatische Badezimmer, heh. Er würde einen Teufel tun und sich bücken. Selbst so konnte er erkennen, dass das Blut von der Platzwunde am Hinterkopf in Richtung seiner Stirn durch das Haar geflossen war, wegen seiner Haltung, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Er war blasser als es ihm lieb gewesen wäre, um seine Augen zeigten sich lilane Schatten vor Übermüdung und die Tatsache, dass er sich die letzten fünf Tage nicht rasiert hatte und damit ein ordentlicher, weißgrauer Stoppelbart seinen Kiefer erobert hatte, machte es auch nicht besser.

Und da, schräg hinter ihm, im Einfallswinkel des Spiegels gerade so zu sehen, lag ein bis zur Hand hinab tätowierter Arm auf dem Bett. Festgebunden mit einem zerrissenen Bettlaken und Kabelbinder, über Kopf.

Mit einer Hand nahm er sich zwei der Tablettenpackungen aus dem Kasten, als er sich umdrehte und zurück in den kleinen Hotelraum ging. Grün und blau. Die Grünen mit drei Kreuzen auf der Rückseite, die Blauen mit zwei Kreuzen. Von beiden drückte er jeweils zwei Stück knisternd aus der Packung, warf sie sich in hohler Hand in den Mund und griff im Gehen nach der Flasche Shōchū, die offen auf der kleinen Anrichte neben dem festgeschraubten Fernseher stand. Die hellblauen Augen hingen auf dem Bett, auf dessen Okkupant, während er die Tabletten mit Alkohol runterspülte. Noch ein Paar Hände für Dr. Ziegler, merkte er gedanklich vor, zum Zusammenschlagen. Über dem Kopf.

Die Tatsache, dass er den älteren Shimada _mitgenommen_ hatte, ließ ihn immer noch fast auflachen und sich vor die Stirn schlagen. In jedem Fall sorgte es dafür, dass er noch einen Schluck Shōchū nahm, die knallbunte Flasche mit den Kanji darauf dann argwöhnisch betrachtete. Wahrscheinlich war das Rattengift oder Putzmittel und die Japaner hatten nur einen sehr seltsamen Geschmack, was Verpackungen anging. Die Alternative wäre gewesen, ihn einfach liegen zu lassen. Oh, er wäre nicht gestorben, so schwer verletzt war er nicht gewesen. Sicherlich hätten ihn die Sicherheitskräfte gefunden. Ihn weggesperrt, bestimmt hätte er irgendeine ordentliche Anklage bekommen, wäre vor Gericht gelandet, hätte sich vielleicht auch noch wegen der dutzende Morde des Shimada-Clans verantworten müssen... und letztendlich hätte ihn besagter Clan über irgendwelche Umwege irgendwo weggeschnappt, ohne, dass es jemanden interessiert hätte, wenn die richtigen Leute Geld bekommen hätten. Wenn Asiaten eines ganz sicher waren, dann sehr kreativ im Foltern von Leuten. Düster erinnerte sich der Weißhaarige an Dinge wie Bambussplitter, die einem unter die Fingernägel geschlagen wurden, Eimer mit Ratten, die einem auf den Bauch gebunden wurden, deren Ende dann erhitzt wurde, so dass die Ratten Panik bekamen und begannen, sich durch den Körper des Opfers zu fressen, und das berühmte Waterboarding.

Und dann gab's da noch die Sache, dass man jemandem angespitzten Bambus in den Körper wachsen ließ, durch den Arsch. Wenn das nicht kreativ war, dann konnte auch kein Hund mehr gegen Mauern pissen, befand der Soldat.

Mit einem schmerzlichen Ausatmen ließ sich der nur in grauer Hose und Socken bekleidete Mann in den Sessel schräg gegenüber des Bettes fallen, stellte die bunte Flasche neben sich auf den kleinen Tisch, auf dem auch ein Aschenbecher und ein kleiner Holoemitter mit der Werbung des örtlichen Lieferdienstes stand. Er lehnte den Kopf hinten an, bereute diese Entscheidung aber direkt mit verzogenem Gesicht und griff sich an den Hinterkopf. Da war noch die Platzwunde, ja. Eine, auf die er nur ein paar Lagen Mull gelegt und sie mit dem Eigenblut hatte antrocknen lassen, ohne die Wunde vernünftig zu versorgen. Aber sich selbst am Hinterkopf zu nähen war auch... beschissen, gelinde gesagt.

Der ältere Shimada-Sprössling lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, die baren Füße mit zwei zerrissenen Shirts aneinander geknotet und dann mit einer Bahn Bettlaken an den Füßen des Bettes festgezurrt, die Hände über Kopf, mit Kabelbindern zusammengebunden und mit der zweiten Hälfte des zerrissenen Bettlakens am Bettrahmen des Kopfendes befestigt. Er war immer noch bewußtlos, aber auch das schützte ihn nicht vor den finsteren Blicken des Wolfes auf dem Sessel. Der Bastard hatte ihn umbringen wollen, auch wenn seine Prioritäten... verständlich waren, irgendwie. Das hatte Jack auch einsehen müssen, nachdem er auf der Fahrt hierher in dem billigen Mietwagen (auf der falschen Straßenseite, verdammte Inselstaaten!) eine halbe Stunde zuerst mit Winston, dann mit Genji gestritten hatte. Mit Genji 'streiten' hieß üblicherweise, dass Jack ihn anbellte, und ihn jedes Mal aus Prinzip unterbrach, wenn er irgendwas einwerfen wollte. Es war diesmal nicht anders gewesen.

Da waren nur noch Bruchstücke, an die er sich erinnerte. Dass er mit Athenas Stimme im Ohr aufgewacht war. Athena, die ihn John nannte, die ihm sagte, dass seine Vitalwerte suboptimal aussahen, die ihn darüber informierte, dass das Gebäude mittlerweile unter Großalarm stand und er verschwinden solle, weil unten gerade gepanzerte Fahrzeuge vorfuhren. Athena, die ihm trotz dreimaligem Protestieren doch den Weg zu den Rechenclustern wies, mit dem Japaner über der Schulter, mit dessen Bogen über der anderen Schulter und seinem Gewehr unter dem Arm. Wie ein Packesel, nur schwerfälliger, aber mindestens genau so störrisch.

Okumai hatte jetzt ganz sicher keine Daten mehr über Genji und dessen Körperaufbau, nicht, nachdem Athenas Virus über die Backdoor, die er mitgebracht und angeschlossen hatte, gewütet hatte. Man konnte einem Computersystem nicht ansehen, was im Inneren gerade passierte, aber die Tatsache, dass drei der Kondensatorkästen der Stromversorgung mit Funken geplatzt waren, sprach dafür, dass Athena schon wusste, was sie tat und was sie gerade übersteuerte.

Wie er aus dem Gebäude rausgekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr so genau. Er hatte in diesem Moment _funktioniert_, ohne zu denken. Hatte das Persönliche aus seinem Selbstdasein entfernt und seinen Körper machen lassen, was er machen wollte, wie an unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen. Irgendwann war da Nieselregen auf seinem Gesicht gewesen, der Mietwagen, den er so kackfrech in den Büschen ein paar hundert Meter weiter geparkt hatte, und dann der Kampf, auf der Fahrt zurück wach zu bleiben, mit dem Shimada-Arschloch auf seinem Rücksitz.

Genji war derjenige, der ihn überzeugt hatte, seinen Bruder nicht vor dem nächsten Polizeirevier aus dem Wagen zu schmeißen und wegzufahren. Nicht, weil er sein Bruder war - das war keine Freifahrtkarte, und Genji wusste das - sondern mit einer sehr simplen Feststellung.

'John', hatte er gesagt, 'Du weißt, was der Clan mit Verrätern macht. Du hast es gesehen. Du hast Jahre dagegen gekämpft.'

Mehr war nicht nötig gewesen. Kein Flehen um das Leben seines Bruders, keine Anmerkungen darüber, wie er nicht besser war als der Clan, wenn er ihnen den älteren Shimada jetzt in die Finger gab, keine Breitseite in Richtung seines Gewissens. Nein, das hatte alles sein eigener Verstand übernommen, hatte es ihm schöner ausgemalt als es fremde Worte je gekonnt hätten.

Gott, er wollte eine Kippe. Jetzt gleich, aber die waren in der großen Sporttasche an der anderen Ecke des leicht schäbigen Zimmers, und das war ein Weg, den Jack im Moment als 'zu weit' einordnete. Außerdem fühlte er sich wegnicken, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, und er konnte auf eine brennende Kippe, die ihm in den Schoß fiel, wirklich verzichten. Schnaufend atmete er aus, murmelte einen Fluch gegen seine eigenen Finger, stützte den Kopf dann seitlich auf benannte Finger, den Ellenbogen stützte er auf der Armlehne des Sessels ab. Nur einen Moment die Augen zumachen. Nur still sitzen und abwarten, bis die Schmerzmittel wirkten. Keine Gedanken darüber machen, was in aller Welt er jetzt machte, wenn er nicht gerade Lena und Reinhardt mit einem Transportshuttle unter dem Radar nach Japan holen wollte, um hier wieder wegzukommen. Keine Gedanken darüber machen, was nach dem Bettfesseln kommen würde, denn das Bett samt Japaner aus dem Fenster schmeißen war keine Option, auch wenn es sich vielleicht im ersten Moment verlockend anhörte.

Das undefinierbare Geräusch peitschte ihn aus seinem Halbdelirium wieder in Aktion, binnen einer halben Sekunde. Militärisch antrainierte Reflexe übernahmen dort, wo der Verstand Mühe hatte, nachzukommen, und als er aufgeholt hatte, saß Jack bereits aufrecht im Sessel, eine Hand am Holster an seiner rechten Seite, die Glock 17 zur Hälfte aus jenem Holster gezogen. Seine Augen gingen zuerst zum Fenster des schäbigen Hotelzimmers, dann zur Tür, dann zum Bett, bis er realisierte, dass der verdammte Japaner gerade seinen Kopf wieder auf die Kissen hatte sinken lassen. Den Laut, der ihn geweckt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr definieren, aber als er sah, dass zumindest seine selbstgebastelten Fesseln noch saßen, ließ er sich wieder ein Stückchen in den Sessel sinken, schob die Glock zurück in das Holster mit dem Daumen.

"Watashi o hodoku, kuso yarō!", knurrte der gefesselte Japaner vom Bett herüber, hob das Kinn wieder an und schenkte Jack einen Blick, der weniger standfeste Männer sicher auf der Stelle tot umfallen lassen würde.

"Sorry, ich spreche kein 'Arschloch'", entgegnete der jedoch mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, die den hasserfüllten Blick nur ein wenig brennender werden ließ. Er erhob sich, hielt die linke Hüftseite zum Bett gewandt, als er vorbeizog, damit der Bastard nicht sofort sah, wo er seine Waffe trug. Nicht, dass er damit im Moment was hätte anfangen können, aber Vorsicht war bei mordlustigen Spinnern grundsätzlich besser als Nachsicht.

Und jetzt, da das Adrenalin sein Werk tat, konnte er sich auch die Kippen holen. Jeder, der sich schon mal erschrocken hatte, kannte das. Man erschrak sich, dann hatte man zehn Sekunden Ruhe, dann erst begann das Herz zu rasen und die Finger zu zittern. Vor der Sporttasche, die in weiß und blau gehalten war und von der Größe und Form her definitiv für die komplette Ausrüstung eines Eishockeyspielers gedacht war, ging er in die Hocke, zog einen der Magnet-Reißverschlüsse auf und klappte sie auf. Das Blauweiß seines Pulsgewehres sah ihm entgegen, neben einer dünnen Kevlarweste, in die er sein Visier und das im Nacken und über den Ohren sitzende Gegenstück dazu eingewickelt hatte. Daneben zog sich, irgendwie störend in der ganzen Aufmachung, eine Bogensehne quer durch die Tasche, die zu den Wurfarmen des Bogens neben dem Gewehr gehörte. Den Köcher hatte Jack ebenfalls mit in die geräumige Tasche gestopft, nur die Kletterstiefel des anderen hatte er daneben geschmissen, quer in den Raum, so dass einer von ihnen gegen die Wand gelehnt stand, der andere quer davor lag, auf dem fleckigen Teppichboden.

"Binde mich los!", wiederholte der Japaner auf dem Bett zwischendrin mit schwerem Akzent, und er schaffte es tatsächlich, dass die Worte wie der Biss einer Schlange klangen. Sich fast so _anfühlten_. Der Weißhaarige ließ die Worte dennoch an sich abperlen wie Wasser an einem Entenrücken hinabgeperlt wäre, als er sich die Schachtel Luckies aus der Seite der Sporttasche schnappte und sich damit wieder erhob.

"Nope", lautete die Antwort abermals, als sich der Soldat eine der Kippen zwischen die spröden Lippen steckte. Er erhob sich wieder, kämpfte gegen den Schwindel an, der ihm vorgaukeln wollte, dass der Raum gerade zu einer Seite wegkippte und fischte dann das billige, durchsichtig-gelbe Einwegfeuerzeug aus der Schachtel hervor.

Es war offensichtlich, dass der Shimada-Sprössling Probleme damit hatte, mit der Antwort überhaupt umzugehen. Er bleckte die Zähne kurz, zog fester an den Fesseln über seinem Kopf, so dass Jack die Sehnen und Muskelfasern in den Armen bis zum Brustkorb hinab fast einzeln hätte zählen können. Wahrscheinlich antwortete man dem Erben eines kriminellen Imperiums nicht so oft auf diese Art und Weise, wenn er irgendwas verlangte.

"Binde. Mich. Los", wiederholte der Asiate. Düsterer. Leiser.

Es war eine sehr skurrile Form von Anerkennung, mit der der Soldat feststellte, dass der Kerl sich die Handgelenke am Kabelbinder aufschnitt. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das lieber als kampflos auf dem Bett zu liegen und mit den Schultern zu zucken, und zumindest in dieser Hinsicht konnte er den Kerl verstehen. Er hätte nicht anders reagiert.

"Nein", wiederholte Jack schlicht.

"Anata o korosu tsumorida! Binde mich los!" Mittlerweile war die Stimme des Japaners ein heiseres Brüllen geworden, und der Soldat war sich recht sicher, dass er ihm gerade eben den Kopf mit den Händen von den Schultern entfernt hätte, wenn man ihm die Chance gegeben hätte.

"Solltest darüber nachdenken, vielleicht 'n bißchen leiser zu sein", merkte er aber dennoch nur an, als er zurück zu seinem Sessel ging. Jetzt war seine rechte Hüftseite mit Gewebeholster und Glock zwar dem Bett zugewandt, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Noch hielten die Fesseln. "Wir sind hier in 'nem Hotel. Weiß nicht, ob's so berauschend für dich wäre, wenn irgendwer die Bullen ruft und die dich hier so finden."

Das brachte Hanzo dazu, die Augen von seinem Fixpunkt namens Morrison zu nehmen und sich das erste Mal überhaupt in dem kleinen Zimmer umzusehen. Decke, Wände, Tür, Fenster, dann bleckte er wieder knurrend die Zähne, aber immerhin brüllte er nicht mehr rum.

Kluger Junge.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin!", spuckte er als nächstes giftig in Richtung des Soldaten.

"Mh, doch", antwortete dieser schlicht, hob das Feuerzeug an und gab sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand selbst Feuer. Irgendwas in ihm hob einen Mundwinkel, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Asiaten dazu sah, denn der sagte ganz klar aus: Bäh, Raucher.

Mittlerweile floss das Blut in dünnen Fäden von Hanzos Handgelenken über seine Unterarme, hinterließ eine dunkle Spur auf dem untätowierten Arm und eine hellrote Spur auf dem mit dem dunklen Tattoo darunter. Keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen, aber schneidender Kabelbinder konnte weh tun. Jack wusste das aus eigener Erfahrung.

"Du kennst vielleicht Steckbriefe", schnarrte der Gefesselte leise weiter, als habe er sich die Worte des anderen zumindest im Bezug auf Lautstärke tatsächlich zu Herzen genommen. "Was bist du? Kopfgeldjäger? Amerikanischer Geheimdienst? Du weißt nicht, mit wem du es zu tun hast!"

Der ehemalige Commander zog einmal mehr an der Kippe, beließ sie zwischen den Lippen und hob einen Finger, ohne verbal zu antworten, als wolle er um kurze Geduld bitten. Er verschob die Hüfte kurz etwas, um besser an seine linke Hosentasche zu kommen, zog sein Com hervor - ein kleines Gerät, was sich vom Aussehen und der Bedienung her nichts mit Smartphones nahm, nur, dass sein Gerät an einer der besten KIs der Welt hing, dank Winston. Kurz wischte er auf dem Bildschirm herum, dann setzte er exakt in dem Moment an, zu sprechen, als der Gefangene gerade wieder Luft holte.

"Hanzo Shimada. Oder Shimada Hanzo - bei euch nennt man den Nachnamen zuerst hab' ich mir sagen lassen", begann er, ohne einmal von seinem Com aufzusehen. Das Schweigen, was vom Bett her kam, war Bestätigung genug. "Geboren am 13. Januar im vorletzten Jahr des Drachen. Sohn von Kaito Shimada und Yui Shimada, bei der Geburt exakt..." Kurz schob er mit dem Finger ein paar Textblöcke zur Seite auf dem Com, hob die Brauen. "...1872 Gramm schwer. Blutgruppe 0 Negativ. Alleiniger Erbe des Shimada-Clans, nachdem du deinen Bruder umgebracht hast."

Damit sah er auf, über das Com hinweg, zog erneut am Glimmstängel und nahm ihn dann zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwischen den Lippen hervor. Der Asiate auf dem Bett hatte vergessen, an seinen Fesseln zu ziehen für die letzten zwanzig Sekunden, auch wenn seine Hände immer noch zu Fäusten verkrallt waren. Er starrte den weißhaarigen Soldaten mit großen Augen an, während seine Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete.

"Soll ich weitermachen?", fragte Jack mit gehobenen Brauen.

"Nein", biss der Drache zurück, kräuselte dabei kurz die Nase und ließ sich dann _endlich_ wieder zurück in die Laken sinken, schnaufend. "Wer bist du?"

"Tut nichts zur Sache. Ich soll dich von deinem Bruder grüßen."

Zugegeben, der zweite Teil seiner Aussage war nur dazu gedacht, dass der Gefesselte die Klappe hielt und nicht nochmal fragte, wer Jack eigentlich sei. Es funktionierte ganz hervorragend; jetzt war es nicht mehr Überraschung, mit der der Asiate seinen Entführer ansah, sondern Schock. Schock, der seine Wurzeln irgendwo hinter dem Brustbein geschlagen hatte und viel zu tief saß, als dass man ihn noch hätte entfernen können.

"Genji", brachte Hanzo hervor.

Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine Frage, eine Aussage oder der Beginn eines Klageliedes sein sollte. Tatsache war, dass der ganze Stolz, mit dem der Shimada-Sprössling bis eben auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, selbst in dieser entwürdigenden Situation, weggewaschen war. Der sturmgraue Blick rutschte vom Gesicht des Soldaten ab, huschte einen Moment im Zimmer umher, als müsse der Asiate ein zweites Mal beurteilen, wo er eigentlich war. Jack ließ ihm die Zeit, zog an seiner Kippe, entließ den Rauch aus der Lunge durch die Nase, langsam.

"Wo ist er?"

_Das_ wiederum klang so, als könne sich der Japaner nicht zwischen seiner Ehre und der Bitte um Auskunft entscheiden. Er schaffte es, selbst bei dieser Frage, selbst gefesselt auf einem Bett zu wirken, als wäre er gerade der hohe Staatsbesuch und Jack sein Berater. Es war erstaunlich, und das erste Mal, dass Jack etwas in der Form erlebte. Normalerweise waren wütende, gefesselte Leute nicht erhaben und edel. Normalerweise waren sie wütend und gefesselt. Aber bei dem Exemplar hier hätte man sich die Fesseln jederzeit wegdenken können und es hätte nichts an dem Bild, was er abgab, geändert.

"Nicht hier", war die knappe Antwort, die der Soldat trotzdem gab. "Sollten wir auch bald nicht mehr sein."

"Es gibt kein 'wir'. Binde mich los. Ich habe... Dinge zu erledigen."

Ja, es wäre so einfach gewesen, ihn gehen zu lassen. Es wäre so viel leichter gewesen, ihn einfach verschwinden zu lassen, eine massive Sorge weniger, die ihm vielleicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in den Rücken sprang und ihn aufschlitzte (oder aufspießte, viel mehr). Jack hatte mit dem weitermachen können, weshalb er hier gewesen war, und was aus dem zweiten Shimada wurde war ihm schlicht gesagt scheißegal. Aber das war keine Option. Nichts davon. Hätte der ehemalige Commander je den einfachen Weg im Leben genommen, dann hätte er heute nicht hier gesessen.

"Du hast meine Wunden versorgt", riss die Stimme des Japaners ihn aus dem kurzen Gedankengang, nur, um dann gleich anzufügen: "Wo sind die Daten über Genji?"

Zwei Querschläger hatten Hanzo erwischt. Nichts Gravierendes. Einer hatte seinen Oberarm durchschlagen, ohne Knochen zu verletzen, der andere seinen Handrücken erwischt. Beides war gesäubert und genäht worden, nur die Wunde an der Hand blutete bereits wieder durch das Gezerre an den Fesseln, durch das Faustgeballe.

"Sicher", gab Jack wieder als schlichte, knappe Antwort. "Allerdings ist's Entscheidung deines Bruders, ob er sie dir zeigen will. Ich zeig' dir nicht die dreckige Unterwäsche fremder Leute, auch wenn du mit ihnen verwandt bist."

Das Nikotin betäubte, ließ seine Fingerspitzen kribbeln, als wäre er wieder 14 und hätte noch nie in seinem Leben eine Kippe angefasst. Vielleicht war es auch eine Wechselwirkung mit den anderen Medikamenten, die er im Blut hatte, die jetzt ihre Wirkung entfalteten. Was auch immer es war, es war die Version von bleierner Bettschwere, die einem ankündigte, dass man diese Nacht verdammt gut schlafen würde. Dumm nur, dass die Nacht eigentlich schon vorbei war und er es sich nicht leisten konnte, zu schlafen.

Seufzend ließ der ältere Shimada den Kopf wieder auf die Laken sacken. "Und jetzt?", wollte er wissen, "Lieferst du mich an die Polizei aus? An den Clan, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dich belohnen?"

Eine Frage, auf die der Soldat keine Antwort hatte. Nicht im Moment, weil er nur bis zu diesem Moment geplant hatte, nicht weiter. Das wurde ihm in diesem Moment gerade wieder schmerzlich bewusst. Sobald er den Asiaten von seinen Fesseln löste, war alles offen. Der Mann hätte versuchen können, ihn zu töten, und damit auf engem Raum vermutlich sogar Erfolg gehabt, oder Jack hätte ihn vorher erschossen. Er hätte sich auch ganz zivilisiert hinsetzen können, im Schneidersitz, weil alle Asiaten irgendwie immer im Schneidersitz saßen in Jacks Welt, und hätte reden können. Oder er sprang einfach aus dem Fenster und war _weg_.

Er hätte genau so gut mit einem brennenden Stock gegen ein Wespennest schlagen können. Das Resultat war auf jeden Fall unangenehm.

In dem Moment, als Jack Luft holte, um zu antworten - auch, wenn er selbst beim Luftholen noch nicht wusste, wie die Antwort aussehen würde - klopfte es. An der Tür, die nach außen ging. Ein so unscheinbarer Laut, so harmlos und in diesem Moment für beide anwesenden Männer schlimmer als ein heißes Eisen, was man ihnen in den Nacken drückte. Es war ein höfliches Klopfen, leise, drei Mal. So, wie irgendwie alles an Asiaten immer bescheiden und höflich war, wenn man von dem älteren Shimada absah, der die Arroganz scheinbar mit Löffeln gefressen hatte, selbst gefesselt auf einem Bett.

Hanzos Blick ging zur Tür, dann zu Jack, als würde er ihm die absolute Schuld an dieser ganzen Situation geben, die ihn entehrend auf dem Bett wusste, während irgendjemand irgendwas von draußen wollte. Jack wiederum erhob sich, zog die mattschwarze Glock 17 aus dem Holster an seiner Hüftseite und schob sie sich hinten in den Hosenbund, klemmte das Shirt dahinter, um vernünftig danach greifen zu können, wenn es nötig wurde. Das Holster selbst zog er vom Gürtel ab und warf es kurzerhand in Richtung der Eishockeytasche.

Keiner der beiden Männer sagte ein Wort.

Eine weitere Feststellung, die Jack an diesem Abend - oder Morgen - traf: Asiatische Hoteltüren hatten keinen Türspion. Das war suboptimal, änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass er die Tür aufzog wie jemand, der eigentlich nur den Zimmerservice erwartete. Das war sein Einsatz in dem Spiel, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm niemand direkt ins Gesicht schoss, sobald die Tür sich bewegte. Sein Gewinn dabei wäre, möglichst normal rüberzukommen. Unauffällig. So, als hätte er keine Waffe hinten im Hosenbund stecken. So, als hätte er keinen gefesselten Kriminellen auf dem Bett liegen, der ihm Dolche in die Kopfseite starrte vom Bett aus.

Er bekam keine Kugel in den Kopf. Dafür standen vor der Tür zwei Leute, ein Mann, ein Omnic, die man dank Uniform ganz klar als Polizisten erkennen konnte. Und dank der Dienstwaffen, die sie an der Hüfte trugen. SIG P220, automatische Schlagbolzenentsicherung merkte Jacks Verstand an, ohne, dass er genauer hinsehen musste. Auch _das_ wäre auffällig gewesen.

"Abend", grüßte er schlicht, gab dabei die beste Version eines ahnungslosen Touristen, die er drauf hatte. Die zwei schweren Narben, die durch sein Gesicht liefen, waren dafür zwar nicht hilfreich, aber die hätten auch von einem Arbeitsunfall sein können, nicht? Theoretisch war es ja sogar ein Arbeitsunfall gewesen, wenn man genau war.

"Guten Abend", grüßte der Mensch in etwas stockendem Englisch, was diesen klassischen, japanischen Akzent hatte, der sich grundsätzlich anhörte, als würde man gleich Sushi vorgesetzt kriegen. Oder gebratene Nudeln. Irgendwas, was es eben bei diesen Asia-Läden in der Fußgängerzone gab. Scheißegal, ob japanisch oder chinesisch.

Der Omnic, bei dem Jack mehr Probleme hatte, den Körperbau auf Zivilmodell oder Kampfmodell einzuordnen dank der Uniform, neigte den Kopf kurz, fuhr in weitaus besserem weil einprogrammiertem Englisch fort: "Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Mister. Wir haben von dem Management des Hotels mitgeteilt bekommen, dass es hier eine Ruhestörung gab. Wir wollten nur sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

"Welche Art Ruhestörung? Wir hatten gerade Sex. Wenn's das war, entschuldige ich mich."

Oh, er konnte spüren, wie der Drache ihm den Kopf allein mit Blicken platzen lassen wollte, und einen Teil von ihm amüsierte es.

"Das Management sprach von Geräuschen wie bei einer Schlägerei. Wenn... sie Beischlaf ausübten, kann das darauf zurückzuführen sein. Erlauben SIe uns bitte dennoch, einen Blick in das Zimmer zu werfen?"

Omnics konnten nicht rot werden. Der Menschenmann konnte es, und er wurde es. Rumvögelei als Grund für Lärm anzugeben brachte also nicht nur Leute in den Staaten in Verlegenheit. Viel wichtiger war allerdings die unfreiwillige Info, die sie dem Grauhaarigen in diesem Moment gaben, den Köder, den sie schluckten. Keiner von ihnen beiden, weder der Shimada-Sohn noch er hatten Geräusche wie bei einer Schlägerei gemacht.

Die Bastarde waren ganz sicher nicht von der Hotelverwaltung gerufen worden.

"Mh", machte Jack, beugte sich runter und kratzte sich am Knie, ohne, dass er den Blick von den beiden Männern nahm, und ohne, dass er irgendwie bedrohlich wirkte. "Wir sind hier drinnen noch halb nackt. Haben sie zwei Minuten Zeit?"

Dass er sich die Hose am Knie so weit hochzog, dass er an das Kampfmesser an seiner Wade kommen konnte, verbarg er hinter dem Türstock der Tür. Dass er das Messer rauszog, es gleich darauf auf das Bett rüberwarf - auf Handhöhe des Gefesselten - tarnte er mit einem simplen, irgendwie leicht machohaften "Zieh' dir was an". Dann hatten die beiden Herren vor der Tür wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit, aber der Großteil seines Verstandes registrierte das Geräusch von durchgeschnittenen Bettlaken von rechts hinten.

"Mister, wir möchten ihnen nichts weggucken", setzte der Omnic noch einmal an, mit dem Äquivalent eines Lächelns in der Stimme. "Wir möchten nur sichergehen, dass sie und ihre... Partnerin in Ordnung sind."

Der Menschenmann neben ihm lächelte, und fügte auf Japanisch freundlich an: "Kare o uchimasu."

Dann geschahen zwei Sachen auf einmal. Einerseits war da Hanzo, der aus dem Zimmer ein sehr deutliches "Deckung!" zischte, zweitens Jacks Reflexe, die in der ganzen Zeit, in der er keine Injektionen mehr durch das Soldaten-Programm bekommen hatte, nicht nachgelassen hatten. Omnics waren unglaublich schwer zu lesen. Keine Mimik, keine Augen, keine Muskelbewegungen, keine sich spannenden Sehnen, und sie waren verdammt schnell. Die erste Kugel, die aus der Waffe des Omnics in Richtung von Jacks Kopf gefeuert wurde, hinterließ gefühltermaßen eine heiße Spur auf seiner Stirn, als er sich zur Seite in Deckung drehte, den Rücken neben die Tür gepresst, die eigene Waffe jetzt in der Hand. Der Shimada-Sohn wickelte gerade seine Füße aus dem Laken aus, etwas hektischer als gut gewesen wäre, dann schwang er sich vom Bett, sah Jack mit diesem sehr eindeutigen, auffordernd-fragenden Blick an, und der Soldat zog das Kinn weisend in Richtung der Eishockeytasche auf dem Boden. Nonverbale Kommunikation, während neben ihm noch zwei, drei Kugeln die Tür splittern ließen und er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite zog, ein Auge zukniff, schützend.

Wundervoll, merkte sein Verstand sarkastisch wie ein kleiner, hässlicher Gremlin im Hinterkopf an. Eigentlich brauchen sie nur eine Granate und ihr beide seid vollkommen am Arsch in einem geschlossenen Raum.

Das war so ziemlich genau der gleiche Moment, als ein unscheinbarer, geschwärzter Metallzylinder von der Größe einer Bierdose in den Raum gerollt wurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lustige Tatsachen:  
> \- Ich spreche kein Japanisch, und ich könnte schwören, meine mit Google übersetzten Sätze heißen in Wirklichkeit "Deine Mutter ist ein fettes Nilpferd!" oder so.  
> \- Ich kann mir total viele Tatsachen über Handfeuerwaffen merken, muss aber jedes Mal das ABC singen, wenn ich rausfinden will, welcher Buchstabe zwischen Q und S ist.  
> \- Ja, ich verliere mich total gerne in Details. Und baue Schachtelsätze. MEINE Schachtelsätze. Irgendwann schreibe ich nur noch in Hauptsätzen, pff.  
> \- I might as well translate this today or tomorrow.  
> \- Wenn man Sabaton beim Schreiben hört, sind die Szenen im eigenen Kopf irgendwie zehntausend Mal epischer. Besonders die mit Action.


	3. coelinblau

Im ersten Moment konnte der graue Wolf nicht anders als einfach nur auf die Gasgranate zu starren, die an seinen Füßen vorbeikullerte, als hätte jemand eine Bierdose fallen lassen. Sein Verstand war nicht zu langsam, sein Verstand war zu _schnell_, verwarf Ansätze, bevor er sie wirklich greifen konnte, warf Pfeiler um, die noch gar nicht richtig gebaut worden waren, ließ ihn die Hand zurückziehen, bevor die Motorik überhaupt damit begonnen hatte, nach der Granate zu greifen.

Der feine Singsang einer gespannten Sehne ließ seinen Blick nach links schnappen, zu dem Japaner, der dort stand, mit dem Bogen in der Hand, der tätowierte Arm als Bogenarm lang und gestreckt, die Sehne schmiegte sich gerade in seinen akkurat gestutzten Bart und gegen seine Wange, die Pfeilspitze zeigte genau auf die Granate.

Er wollte ihn aufhalten. Die Hand ausstrecken, 'Nein!' rufen, irgendwie signalisieren, dass er die verdammte Granate nicht auch noch anschießen sollte, weil sie dann hochging, weil mit Nervengas - und alles in Jack sagte ihm, dass es Nervengas war, als hätte das Ding einen knallroten, kleinen Totenkopf auf der Seite - nicht zu spaßen war, weil es dann sowieso vorbei war.

Aber er war ganz einfach nicht schnell genug. Der Gedanke war da, aber er schaffte es nicht, den Gedanken in Motorik und verbalen Protest zu verwandeln in der viertel Sekunde, die der Japaner brauchte, um zu schießen.

Der Pfeil flog, die Sehne sang, und mit einem dumpfen 'Ponk!' landete der metallene Zylinder draußen im Flur, auch noch in einem solchen Winkel, dass er nicht zurück ins Zimmer springen konnte, sondern gegen die Wand neben der Tür kullerte. Immerhin übernahm dann der stumpfe Automatismus in Jack - er machte einen Schritt vor, packte die Tür und schlug sie zu, schloss den Sicherheitsbolzen einmal um. Es würde sie nicht lange aufhalten, aber vielleicht zwei, drei Sekunden mehr kaufen, und die konnten entscheidend sein.

In dem Moment, als er sich von der Tür wegdrehte, war sowohl die draußen mit aggressivem Zischen hochgehende Granate wie auch etwaige Verfolger plötzlich Problem Nummer zwei auf einer langen Liste. Auf Platz eins war der Japaner gerutscht, qualifiziert durch den Pfeil, den er auf die Sehne genockt hatte, durch die gezackte Spitze, von der Jack ausging, dass sie ziemlich genau zwischen seine Augen zielte. Er widerstand dem Drang, sich über genau diese Stelle zu streichen, als säße dort ein Fremdkörper.

"Woah", fing er an, ruhig, hob die Hände ein Stück, die Finger der Linken gespreizt, drei Finger der Rechten ebenfalls abgespreizt; zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger lag noch immer die Glock, deren Lauf gen Decke zeigte, Jacks finger auf dem Abzugsbügel statt dem Abzug selbst.

"Nenne mir einen Grund, weshalb ich dir nicht den Tod eines Straßenköters geben sollte, den du verdienst", zischte der Japaner, und der Soldat konnte nicht anders als festzustellen, dass der Mann in seinem Element war. Er war stolz, erhaben, streng, mit dem Blick eines Falken, beide Augen offen. Nur Idioten schlossen beim Schießen ohne Zielfernrohr ein Auge, und der Asiate war definitiv kein Idiot. Nicht mal die Tatsache, dass seine Kleidung zerknittert war, dass er um die Handgelenke noch die Kabelbinder und Reste des Stoffes hatte, mit dem Jack ihn gefesselt hatte, nahmen ihm etwas von der herrischen Erscheinung.

"Dann siehst du deinen Bruder nie wieder", antwortete der ehemalige Commander mit ekelhaft ruhiger Selbstverständlichkeit. Dass das saß, zeigte die Reaktion des Japaners: Er hob den Kopf minimalst an, so dass sich die Bogensehne nicht mehr ganz so stark an seine Wange schmiegte, die Augen gaben ihren falkenhaften Blick ein Mü auf, um Realisation Platz zu machen. Ja, es war unfair, die Familienkarte zu spielen, aber es waren auch eine Menge andere Dinge in der Welt unfair, und Jack fühlte sich nicht sonderlich schmutzig dabei.

Die Bewegung, als er die Waffe zurück in das Holster an seiner Seite stecken wollte, dessen Abwesenheit bemerkte und sie einfach in den hinteren Hosenbund steckte, war bewußt ruhig, bewußt langsam. Er konnte das Shimada-Arschloch nicht einschätzen, wusste nicht, wie freigiebig er damit war, den Pfeil _doch_ fliegen zu lassen, aus Reflex oder Schreck oder Gott weiß was. Hinter ihm, gedämpft durch die Tür, konnte man erste Panik losbrechen hören. Die benachbarten Zimmer waren nach dem ersten Schusswechsel ziemlich sicher schon leer gewesen, aber unter das Husten der Flüchtenden mischten sich mittlerweile Rufe, die ziemlich sicher nach Autoritäten verlangten. Polizei, Feuerwehr, was auch immer Japan noch zu bieten hatte.

Auch Hanzos Blick rutschte vom Gesicht des Soldaten kurz zu der Tür, denn auch er wusste, dass sie vielleicht ein paar Minuten hatten, bis sie hier weg sein mussten. Nein, korrigierte sich Jack, bevor _er_ hier weg sein musste. Der ältere Shimada hatte ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass er keinerlei Interesse daran hatte, den grauen Wolf zu begleiten.

Drei Sekunden. Drei Sekunden dauerte es, bis Hanzo den Bogen endlich senkte, ohne dabei seine stoisch-herrische Haltung aufzugeben. Er war einen halben Kopf kleiner als Jack, aber gerade tat er, als wenn er zwei Meter größer wäre, sowohl körperlich als auch geistig. Auf seinem Gesicht konnte man gut ablesen, für was für Abschaum er den Weißhaarigen eigentlich hielt... wobei Jack sich fragte, ob es _irgendjemanden_ auf der Welt gab, den der Mann nicht so ansah. Seine Eltern vielleicht. Seinen Bruder, den er auf übelste Weise umgebracht hatte. Fast, jedenfalls.

Der Wolf spürte die Spannung aus seinen Schultern weichen, als die Pfeilspitze nicht mehr auf seinen Kopf gerichtet war, die Sehne nicht mehr gespannt war, und es geriet wieder Bewegung in ihn. Er nahm die Packung Kippen von dem kleinen Tischchen, was jetzt mit Splittern vom zerschossenen Türrahmen bedeckt war, steckte sie in die Tasche, warf einen Blick zu den verteilten Medikamenten auf dem Nachttisch, ließ sie jedoch dort, als er in das kleine Badezimmer abbog. Die Box mit noch verpackten Medikamenten, die nahm er, genau wie den dunkelgrauen Hoodie, der im Bad hing. Die Box warf er auf die große Sporttasche, direkt vor die Füße des Japaners, der ihn wie ein Habicht beobachtete, woraufhin dieser den Blick senkte. Als er hochsah, hatte es etwas fast beleidigtes, als wäre es ein Affront, dass man ihm irgendwas vor die Füße geworfen hatte.

"Was", fragte der Soldat, als er sich den Hoodie überzog, die Kapuze über den Kopf zog. "Willst du hier bleiben und unseren neuen Freunden persönlich die Hand schütteln?"

Das war genug, um den Japaner in Bewegung zu versetzen. Er schnaufte abfällig, machte im gleichen Moment aber ein paar Schritte zu seinen Stiefeln herüber, um hineinzuschlüpfen. Hinter Jack kroch langsam Gas durch die Lücken und Ritzen in der Tür, hauptsächlich unter dem Türspalt hindurch, aber auch die paar geschossenen Löcher im Türrahmen waren willkommene Öffnungen für das giftige Zeug. Immerhin, und das war ihr Glück, konnte so niemand über den Flur kommen und ihnen in den Rücken fallen. Niemand, der kein Omnic oder Gasmaskenträger war, jedenfalls. Ob die beiden Bastarde Verstärkung hatten? Ob der Omnic es allein versuchen würde? Nein, dann wäre spätestens jetzt schon etwas passiert. Außerdem war das ein ziviles Modell gewesen, soweit Jack es beurteilen konnte. Nichts, was es mit einem Soldaten und einem Assassinen aufnehmen konnte.

"Wir gehen aus dem Fenster", entschied der Japaner nach einem kurzen Blick in Richtung eben jenes Fensters. "Ich hoffe, du kannst klettern, Gaijin."

Der Soldat biss sich von innen auf die Wange. Er wollte fragen, wer denn bitte das Shimada-Arschloch hier zum Anführer befördert hatte, wollte protestieren, auch wenn sein Plan nicht anders gewesen wäre. Aber verdammt, er war es nicht gewohnt, Anweisungen zu bekommen, egal ob die gerechtfertigt waren oder nicht. Das hatte seit zehn Jahren niemand mehr versucht, und selbst davor hatten es die Generäle der UN immer geschafft, Einsatzpläne wie freundliche Hinweise zu verpacken.

Oder hatte er sich das nur schön geredet? War er wirklich so verdammt blind gewesen, wie Gabriel ihm in den letzten Minuten an den Kopf geschmissen hatte in der Schweiz?

Er gab nur ein bestätigendes Grunzen von sich, als er an die Sporttasche trat, das Medkit und das daneben liegende Holster für die Glock vernünftig hineinschob und den doppelten Reißverschluss oben zuzog, die Magnetlasche darüber klappte, damit das Innere vor etwaiger Feuchtigkeit geschützt war. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass der Bogen wieder in der Tasche lag, der Köcher ebenfalls - und im gleichen Zuge, wie der Blick des Shimada-Ältesten auf ihm lag, als wäre grobe Behandlung der Tasche mit dem verdammten Kriegsgerät darin eine weitere Beleidigung.

"Weshalb bin ich hier?", fragte der Japaner. Nein, korrigierte sich Jack gedanklich, er _fragte_ nicht. Er _verlangte_ nach einer Erklärung, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, ihm diese zu geben. Und gleichzeitig war die Frage irgendwie nebensächlich, weil er sie stellte, als er ein paar schnelle Schritte quer durch das Zimmer machte, an Jack vorbei, an dem Bett vorbei, zu dem Pfeil, der im Teppichboden steckte. Der Pfeil, der die Granate nach draußen befördert hatte, ohne ihre Hülle zu verletzen. Das war ein klein wenig beeindruckend gewesen, gab der Soldat vor sich selbst zu.

"Was?", fragte der ehemalige Commander wahnsinnig intelligent im Gegenzug, runzelte die Stirn, als er die Sporttasche über die Schulter schlang und sich zum Fenster drehte. Es nieselte, die gelblichen Laternen draußen beleuchteten die glänzende Straße wie altes, abgegriffenes Plastik. Er zog die ebenfalls gelbliche Gardine zur Seite, suchte im ersten Moment nach einem Griff oder so etwas, irgendwas, was das Fenster zu einem Fenster machte.

"Bist du schwerhörig oder einfach nur dumm?", biss der Japaner genervt, als er sich kurzerhand an Jack vorbei schob, in der Mitte des Fensters einen kleinen Riegel umlegte und zuerst den einen, dann den anderen Fensterflügel zur Seite schob. Irgendwas daran ging Jack auf die Nerven. Irgendwas an dieser Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er Dinge tat, für die er den 'Gaijin' ganz offenbar zu dumm hielt, und wenn es nur das Öffnen eines Fensters war. Oder das Beantworten einer Frage. Irgendwas daran kratzte wie ein zu langer, ungepflegter Fingernagel über seinen Nacken bis an die Stelle auf dem Rücken, an der man sich nicht selbst kratzen konnte, wenn man nicht gerade sehr gelenkig war.

"Muss am Alter liegen", brummte Jack also nur mit einer Messerspitze Sarkasmus, legte eine Hand auf den Fensterrahmen und machte einen Satz darüber. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam er mit, wie der Japaner sich versteifte, als er das tat, weil es gute vier Meter bis nach unten waren, sie waren im ersten Stock. Nichts, was Jacks Knien bis heute Probleme bereitet hatte. Er war von größeren Höhen in beschisseneren Situationen gesprungen, auch wenn er beim Landen in die Hocke ging, um die Belastung für seine Kniegelenke zu minimieren. Die vereinigten Staaten wollten Supersoldaten kreieren. Immerhin hatten sie es geschafft, Leute wie den ehemaligen Commander körperlich ein wenig fitter als den Durchschnitt zu machen. Zu irgendwas musste die ganze Scheiße ja gut gewesen sein, die sie ihm in die Venen gejagt hatten.

Zu der leichten Verstimmung gesellte sich sowas wie Befriedigung, als er sich aufrichtete, die Tasche auf der Schulter neu richtete und hochsah. Der Japaner hatte ihm nachgesehen, wohl in der Erwartung, dass sich der Wolf irgendwas tat, ein Bein brach oder sowas, oder wenigstens irgendwelche schmerzlichen Laute von sich gab, als er landete. Nichts davon war passiert.

Während Jacks Sprung pragmatisch, ohne Schnörkel und anderen Bullshit war, da gab sich der Japaner erneut sehr viel kunstvoller. Er schwang sich aus dem Fenster, hing mit einem Stiefel und einem Arm kurz an der Außenseite des schäbigen Motels, ließ sich dann zwei Meter fallen, fing sich an dem Vorsprung des Fensters vom Zimmer darunter (was zum Glück dunkel war, wie Jack schon festgestellt hatte) und landete schließlich mit der Eleganz eines Raubtieres vor dem Soldaten.

Ob er das immer so machte, oder ob er gerade einfach nur ein Statement daraus machen wollte, wie viel mehr Finesse, wie viel mehr Eleganz er besaß?

"Willst du fahren?", fragte der Wolf, als er aus seiner Hosentasche einen Autoschlüssel holte, den die Leute immer noch so nannten, auch wenn das Ding nichts mehr mit einem Schlüssel gemeinsam hatte. Es reichte, dass man ihn in der Tasche trug, dass das Auto von alleine aufschloss und auch abschloss, wenn man ging, und zum Starten des Motors genügte seit ewigen Jahren ein einziger Knopf. An dem rechteckigen, schwarzen Sender hing  ein grünweißer Anhänger mit dem Logo der Mietwagenfirma darauf. Die würden noch Spaß haben, wenn sie einen 'Paul Everett' ausfindig machen wollten, auf dessen Name der Wagen angemietet worden war.

Die Reaktion Hanzos überrasche Jack. Anstatt den 'Schlüssel' mit Selbstverständlichkeit entgegen zu nehmen und kurzerhand den Mietwagen ausfindig machen zu wollen, runzelte der Japaner die Stirn.

"Ich fahre kein Auto", stellte er fest, schon wieder so, als hätte Jack ihn allein mit der Frage beleidigt. "Ich habe es nicht nötig, selbst zu fahren."

Verstimmung und Befriedigung bekamen Besuch, und zwar von Belustigung. Der Soldat konnte nicht anders als schief zu grinsen, sein vernarbtes Gesicht musste das Amusement, was ihm gerade in die Knochen fuhr, deutlich zeigen, denn Hanzos Gesicht verdunkelte sich zusehens.

"Alles klar", grinste er dünn vor sich her, deutete auf den dunkelblauen Lexus, der auf einem der Parkplätze still schwebte und setzte sich dorthin in Bewegung. "Dann steig' ein, Hoheit."

Am Eingang des Motels hatte sich mittlerweile eine Menschentraube gesammelt, einige der Personen standen verstreut auf dem schmutzig beleuchteten Parkplatz im Nieselregen, aber die Aufmerksamkeit der paar Schaulustigen war auf den Eingang gerichtet, nicht auf das, was weiter hinten auf dem Parkplatz passierte. Außerdem hätte es nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregt, wenn sie sich jetzt beeilt hätten, wenn sie gelaufen wären oder hektisch geworden wären. Die beste Tarnung war grundsätzlich so zu tun, als würde man an einen Ort mit absoluter Selbstverständlichkeit gehören.

Jack warf die Eishockeytasche auf den Rücksitz des Wagens, sah kurz über das nasse Dach zu dem Japaner, der scheinbar in genau diesem Moment hinten hatte einsteigen wollen - sich dann aber, nach minimalem Zögern dazu entschloss, doch vorne einzusteigen. Natürlich. Man saß nicht neben seinem Chauffeur, sinnierte Jack, aber wahrscheinlich war das Kuscheln mit der zu großen Eishockeytasche auf dem Rücksitz doch nicht so erstrebenswert wie neben dem Chauffeur zu sitzen. Während Jack sich in den Fahrersitz fallen ließ und dabei die Repulsoren des Wagens einmal zum Federn veranlasste, da stieg Hanzo genau so ein, wie er aus dem Fenster geklettert war: Leise, geschmeidig, agil. Vielleicht war es doch nicht nur eine Masche, um den grauen Wolf zu ärgern.

Der Elektromotor des Wagens surrte leise auf, als Jack ihn startete, dann rückwärts aus der Parklücke zog. Die Anzeigen sowohl auf dem Armaturenbrett als auch die paar Anzeigen auf dem HUD, was auf die Windschutzscheibe des Wagens geworfen wurde, beleuchteten sein Gesicht in einem kühlen Blau, ließen die Narben größer und die Falten, die er hatte, tiefer erscheinen als sie eigentlich waren.

Er sah zur Seite, in den Seitenspiegel, als er auf die Straße rausfuhr, ehe sein Blick von dem Japaner abgelenkt wurde - der sah ihn nämlich direkt an, erwartungsvoll. Aber er schwieg.

"Was?", hörte Jack sich selbst fragen und verfluchte sich innerlich. Er hätte den Bastard zu gerne schmoren lassen, hätte so getan, als wäre es ihm scheißegal, ob er die Straße, das Handschuhfach oder ihn anstarrte. In Gedanken sah er sich rübergreifen und den Kopf des Shimada-Ältesten einfach wegdrehen. Das war in mehrerlei Hinsicht ein befriedigender Gedanke; es hätte den Japaner sicherlich so sehr aufgeregt, dass man ihn einfach anfasste, dass er Jack die Hand abgehackt hätte. Gut, dass es bei der Vorstellung blieb.

"Ich habe etwas gefragt, vorhin." Wieder dieser dichte Akzent, der besagte, dass Hanzo sein Englisch hauptsächlich von Lehrern gelernt hatte. Privatlehrern, genau wie einige andere Sprachen, wahrscheinlich. Gangsterbosse mussten mit ihren Klienten immerhin kommunizieren können, und Kaito Shimada war von der Sorte Mann gewesen, die ihrem Sohn lieber ein stinklangweiliges Lehrbuch und einen Rohrstock mitbrachte als eine Packung Schokolade oder ein Kuscheltier.

Richtig. Jack hatte die Frage nicht vergessen, nur wusste er noch immer nicht, was er antworten sollte. Vorhin hatten die beiden Herrschaften, die an der Tür geklopft und sie beide umbringen hatten wollen, das Gespräch freundlicherweise an dieser Stelle unterbrochen, aber gerade eben gab es keinen wirklichen Ausweg mehr. Natürlich hätte Jack schweigen können, aber dann hätte ihn der Asiate die ganze Fahrt über angestarrt. Gott, er wollte dem Kerl die Arroganz aus dem Gesicht wischen, am liebsten mit Gewalt.

"Wär's dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich dich da liegen gelassen hätte?" Fuck. Gegenfrage. Defensive Gegenfrage. Scheißidee, die der Asiate als genau solche aufschnappte. Jack konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie er das Kinn Millimeter anhob.

"Nein", antwortete der Japaner immerhin kurz und knapp, und ehrlich.

"Genji hat nie ein schlechtes Wort über dich verloren", begann er, spielte schon wieder die Familienkarte. Hauptsächlich deswegen, damit der Penner die Klappe hielt. "Eigentlich hat er kaum ein Wort über dich verloren, aber ich lasse nicht einfach den Bruder von einem meiner Männer rumliegen, weil ich glaube, dass er ein riesiges Arschloch ist. Außerdem weiß ich, was dein Clan mit Verrätern macht. Das hat kein lebendes Geschöpf verdient."

Der letzte Satz führte endlich dazu, dass Hanzo den Kopf abwandte, auf die Straße vor dem Wagen blickte, erleuchtet von den LEDs des Autos. Seine Lippen waren nur noch ein dünner Strich, als Jack einmal aus den Augenwinkeln herübersah, ohne selbst den Kopf zu drehen.

"Ich...", begann der Japaner, brach ab. Es war das erste Mal, dass Jack ihn sprachlos erlebte, auch wenn es nur ein paar Sekunden anhielt. "Der Shimada-Clan hat Fehler begangen", fuhr er gleich darauf fort, und der Soldat konnte nicht anders als in Gedanken den Shimada-Clan durch ein ehrlicheres 'ich' von Hanzo zu ersetzen. Heh, der Mann hatte seinen Bruder umgebracht, nur weil er sich nicht einordnen wollte. Das machte ihn zu einem ziemlichen Wichser.

Und dass es ihm offenbar so leid tat, dass er als letztes, lebendes Oberhaupt den Clan verlassen hatte, machte ihn zumindest ein klein wenig menschlich. Menschlich genug, dass er noch lebte.

"Der Clan—"

"Wann—"

Stille folgte, als sie beide im exakt gleichen Moment zu sprechen begonnen und sich damit gegenseitig ins Wort gefallen waren, und sie beide waren erhaben genug, um zu merken, wie dämlich sich der jeweils andere gerade vorkommen musste. Der Bogenschütze allerdings hatte die Sache mit der Erhabenheit weitaus besser drauf, hob das Kinn erneut ein paar Zentimeter an und schwieg.

"Hast du Papiere?", wollte der Weißhaarige nach einigen Momenten wissen, in einem Anflug von Gnade das vorherige Thema fallen lassend, was er eigentlich hätte ansprechen wollen. „Ich will nicht länger in dem Land bleiben als unbedingt nötig.“

Von der Gestik, die Jack aus dem Augenwinkel auffangen konnte, war 'das Land' auch schon wieder eine Beleidigung für den Mann. Gott, der musste den halben Tag damit verbringen, beleidigt zu sein, wenn er nicht gerade Leute um sich hatte, die jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legten. Im Clan war das vermutlich noch so gewesen... aber jetzt? Hier draußen? Hartes Erwachen für ein verwöhntes Prinzchen.

"Gefälschte Papiere", mutmaßte Hanzo, ohne es wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen, "Nein. Nein, aber ich weiß, wo ich welche herbekomme. In Nagoya—"

"Dauert zu lange", fiel der Soldat ihm ins Wort, "Und ich habe keine Lust, jemandem am Flughafen erklären zu müssen, dass der Halbnackte neben mir ein ehemaliger Mafia-Boss ist."

Jack war sich sehr bewußt, dass in diesem Satz direkt mehrere Dinge saßen, die dem Japaner nicht passen würden. Was ihn daran überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass er auf nichts davon einging. Nicht verbal, jedenfalls; er zupfte nur an den Verbänden herum und schließlich sogar an dem Kimono, den er mit einer knappen Bewegung über die bis eben bare Schulter mit dem Tattoo zog. Gut, kein _halbnackter_ Mafia-Boss mehr, aber das löste das Problem nicht.

"Ich bin bis jetzt auf dem Kontinent geblieben", erklärte der Assassine nach einem Moment der Stille, in dem nur der leise jaulende Elektromotor des Wagens und der Regen an den Scheiben die Stille untermalt hatten. "Die Landesgrenzen zu überschreiten war kein Problem."

"Ich werd' nicht zu Fuß zurück nach Europa gehen", brummte der Soldat als Antwort. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sich für einen Moment mit drei Monate Bart und einem Rucksack auf dem Rücken endlich in Russland ankommen – und direkt erschossen werden. Wie viel hunderttausend Dollar waren auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt? Genug, dass ziemlich alle Kopfgeldjäger ein Foto von ihm im Portemonnaie haben mussten, neben dem von Ehepartner und Kindern.

In diesem Moment musste auch dem Asiaten so langsam dämmern, dass interkontinentale Reise ohne Papiere ein kleines Hindernis darstellen würde. "Hast du niemanden, der uns abholen könnte?", fragte er also schlicht, weil das die einfachste Lösung war, die ihm einfiel. Das hier war Overwatch. Oder war mal Overwatch gewesen. Sicherlich fuhren die nicht auf Fahrrädern durch die Gegend, sondern hatten ihre Assets.

"Nicht mit der Luftsicherung, die China und Russland mittlerweile haben", kam aber auch die direkte Antwort des weißhaarigen Mannes am Steuer, der sich jetzt das erste Mal zu entspannen schien: Er nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad, ließ die andere unten in der Rundung liegen und rutschte etwas tiefer in seinem Sitz. Wie jemand, dem Adrenalin und Müdigkeit gerade im Nacken saßen, der aber trotz allem seine Wachsamkeit nicht fallen lassen konnte. Durfte. Besonders nicht mit einem Shimada auf dem Beifahrersitz. "Jeder Militärflug würde sofort auffallen, und Lindholm kann ‘ne Menge mit Maschinen machen, aber zaubern kann er nicht. Eine Militärsignatur bleibt eine Militärsignatur, selbst wenn wir mit ziviler Kennung fliegen würden. Jedes Kind mit Fernglas würde sehen, dass wir kein Ziviltransport sind. Die haben beide "

"Es gibt einen Flughafen, zwei Stunden mit dem Wagen von hier weg", murmelte Hanzo, sah beim letzten Teil des Satzes zu Jack rüber. "Ausschließlich für Privatmaschinen. Ich... bin dort früher mit meinem Vater gewesen."

Der Weißhaarige konnte sich nicht helfen – er musste schief grinsen. Die Sorte von Grinsen, die eigentlich eher zu jemandem wie Jesse McCree gehörte, wenn er irgendwas unglaublich Dummes tun wollte. Oder schon getan hatte.

"Du willst 'nen Flieger klauen", stellte Jack fest, und obgleich er nun sofort wieder mit Widerworten rechnete, mit beleidigtem Tun und dem typischen Gehabe, was dem Japaner neben ihm so anhaftete, geschah nichts dergleichen. Er wandte den Kopf herüber, und obwohl Hanzo den Kopf dem Fenster zugewandt hatte, betrachtete er Jack über die Spiegelung des Glases. Und Jack erwiederte den Blick direkt, als hätte er genau damit gerechnet. In gewisser Weise erinnerte es ihn an den Schulweg in Indiana, in die Innenstadt von Bloomington hinein mit dem Schulbus; es war ein beliebter Trick gewesen, um Leute (Mädchen, hauptsächlich) zu beobachten, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden, vor allem wenn es draußen dunkel war, so wie jetzt.

"Ich kann nicht fliegen", antwortete der Japaner schließlich nach einem weiteren Moment Stille.

Jack gab ein kurzes, amüsiertes Grunzen von sich, was nicht ganz zu einem Lachen wurde.

"Ich schon."

 

* * *

 

_Der Geruch von getragenem Leder hing schwer in der Luft, zusammen mit etwas anderem, auf das der Bogenschütze nicht direkt mit dem Finger zeigen konnte. Es war eine Art Schweißgeruch, ohne unangenehm zu sein – eher wie der Duft von jemandem, der frisch geduscht hatte, sich danach aber nicht mit Parfum zugekippt hatte, sondern einfach nach sich selbst roch._

_Da war ein Daumen an seinem Kinn, rau, schwer, die Finger an der gegenüberliegenden Seite seines Kiefers wie ein Schraubstock, der noch nicht ganz zugefasst hatte. Beine vor ihm, Farben, die ineinander bluteten wie bei einem Aquarellgemälde, was man nicht ausreichend hatte trocknen lassen. Blau und Weiß, mit Tupfern von Rot - und erst einen Moment später realisierte der Japaner, dass er auf den Knien war. Dass seine Hände gefesselt waren, hinter seinem Rücken, und plötzlich wusste er den fremden Geruch zuzuordnen: Es war der Geruch des Industriewaschmittels, mit dem Hotelbettwäsche gewaschen worden war. Schwach, aber vorhanden, und er konnte weder Hände noch Füße bewegen. Wie das letzte Mal, als er den Geruch von benutzter Hotelbettwäsche in der Nase gehabt hatte._

_Über ihm wurde ein Befehl geäußert. Etwas, was einen Hanzo Shimada in anderen Momenten mindestens empört hätte, weil er niemand war, der Befehle annahm. Niemand, der tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, weil er selbst entschied, weil er es schon immer getan hatte, weil das Fehlen eines Clans ihn nicht weniger zu einem König machte, zu einem Prinzen, der wie ein Straßenköter leben musste._

_Und dennoch öffnete er wie ein wohlerzogener Rassehund den Mund, als vor ihm verschwommen behandschuhte Hände die Hose auf Höhe seiner Augen aufknöpften._

* * *

 

Assassinen wachten nicht wie andere Menschen auf. Auch dann nicht, wenn sie die Fetzen von Traum, die sie noch ins Wachen begleiteten, wie letzte Spukbilder aus einer ungewollten Erinnerung begleiteten. Hanzo war ein trainierter Assassine, und damit war sein Geist vollkommen wach, bevor sein Körper auch nur ein Anzeichen von Wachheit zeigte. Sein Atem ging weiter ruhig, leise, die Augen hielt er geschlossen, während eine _andere_ Form von Erinnerung zurück in seinen Verstand sickerte. Er saß in einem Auto mit dem Gaijin, der ihn vor ein paar Stunden noch in absolut entwürdigender Pose auf dem Bett des billigen Hotelzimmers gefesselt hatte, dem es scheißegal war, wer er eigentlich war, und das war in sich schon eine Beleidigung für den Shimada-Nachkommen. Es war eine Beleidigung für den Drachen.

Als der Japaner sich das erste Mal seit guten zwei Stunden regte, die Augen aufschlug, sah ihn der gleiche, blutrote Strich an, den er noch aus dem Gebäude Okumais in Erinnerung hatte – nur diesmal war ihm durch das herrschende, trübe Tageslicht viel der Wirkung genommen. Diesmal sah man die komplette Maske zu dem Visier, über dem sich die Stirn des Soldaten durch die Narbe auszeichnete, schließlich gekrönt von schneeweißem Haar, ehe die Kapuze des Hoodies anfing, die er nach wie vor über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Es sah ein wenig so aus, als würde man modernes Kriegsgerät durch Selbstverständlichkeit verharmlosen wollen.

Genau dieser rote Schlitz in dem ansonsten in Karbonfarben gehaltenem Visier samt Maske bewegte sich im Spiegelbild der Fahrerseitenscheibe genau die zwei Zentimeter, die Hanzo brauchte, um zu wissen, dass er angesehen wurde, auch wenn das Bild noch so blass war.

"Morgen", kam die leicht verzerrte Stimme unter der Maske hervor, während der Soldat eine Hand hob, um _irgendwas_ an der Seite des Visiers zu machen. Einstellungen, vermutete der Schütze. Technik war noch nie sein größtes Steckenpferd gewesen.

Anstatt zu antworten richtete sich der Japaner auf dem Beifahrersitz nur etwas weiter auf, zog sich den Kimono über der Brust zurecht und räusperte sich leise, weil sich seine Kehle belegt anfühlte. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Armaturenbrett des Wagens bestätigte, was sein Rücken und sein Nacken ihm erzählen wollten: Er hatte gute vier Stunden im Auto geschlafen. Die Nacht war mittlerweile einem regnerischen, grauen Tag gewichen, bei dem man ohne Uhr schlecht sagen konnte, wie spät es eigentlich war.

Der Wagen stand zwischen ein paar Büschen neben einem Schotterweg, der vermutlich nicht mehr zum offiziellen Straßennetz Japans gehörte – nur der Zaun direkt gegenüber des Wagens und die Schilder, die alle paar Meter am Zaun hingen, die den Zutritt untersagten und Waffengewalt versprachen, wenn man sich doch Zutritt verschaffte, gaben Auskunft darüber, dass sie nicht _irgendwo_ waren.

Gut, und die Heckruder der paar kleinen Privatflugzeuge, die man hinter einem kleinen Terminalgebäude sehen konnte, halfen beim Erahnen der Lokalität ebenfalls.

"Ich sehe zwei Bastion- und vier Skyfire-Einheiten, die da patrouillieren", sagte der Soldat, als er sich mit zwei Fingern auf Schläfenhöhe die Maske vom Gesicht nahm, sich über die Schulter sah und sie mit einer Hand hinter dem eigenen Sitz zurück in die Sporttasche schob, die dort stand. Beachtete man das Kevlargewebe nicht, was ihm über den Ohren und am Kinn den Hals runter saß, sah er somit wieder erstaunlich normal aus. Das Vorhandensein eines erkennbaren Gesichtes nahm Menschen üblicherweise ihren Mystizismus. Ein Grund, weshalb Masken gerade bei Terroristen irgendwann schrecklich in Mode gekommen waren.

"Hmh", raunte der Japaner, räusperte sich erneut, weil er seiner Stimme noch immer nicht traute. "Wir nehmen den Vordereingang."

_Das_ brachte ihm einen kritischen Seitenblick des Soldaten, fragend. Aber immerhin erwies er dem Shimada-Sprössling die Ehre, dass er seine Idee weiter ausführen durfte, unterstrichen von einer fragenden Geste mit der Hand.

"Die beste Tarnung besteht daraus, so zu tun, als würde man genau dorthin gehören, wo man gerade ist", führte der Japaner aus, der Tonfall war der eines Lehrers, der einem leicht beschränkten Kind etwas erklärte. Zum fünften Mal. "Wir gehen hinein, verlangen meinen aufgetankten Jet, fliegen weg. Du darfst mein Pilot sein."

Das Lachen, was Jack über die Lippen polterte, war irgendwo zwischen ungläubig, amüsiert und beleidigt.

"Ich _darf_ dein Pilot sein", wiederholte er, zeichnete mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger der Rechten Häkchen in die Luft beim zweiten Wort des Satzes. "Du könntest dir in 'nem Flieger ohne mich höchstens die Leselampe alleine anmachen, und selbst dafür würdest du wahrscheinlich jemanden rufen müssen."

"Und du willst dich mit sechs Militäromnics anlegen, um dann was zu tun? Die Seitenscheibe eines Flugzeuges einzuschlagen und die Tür von innen aufzumachen, in der Hoffnung, dass es so gut gesichert ist wie eure aus Pappe gebauten Häuser in den vereinigten Staaten?"

"Spanplatten", schoss der Weißhaarige zurück, bevor er sich beherrschen konnte. Als ob die Bauweise amerikanischer Häuser gerade das größte Problem war, was sie hatten.

Einen langen Moment starrten sich die beiden Männer nur an. Jack mit gefurchter Stirn, Ärger im Blick, Genervtheit saß ihm in der Falte zwischen den zusammen gezogenen Brauen. Hanzo mit der Würde eines Prinzen, der einem Niedergeborenen gerade erlaubt hatte, für ihn den Chauffeur in der Luft zu spielen. Und das, obwohl sie _beide_ aufeinander angewiesen waren. Gerade eben fühlte es sich eher an, als würde Jack brav Männchen machen müssen, um überhaupt mitgenommen zu werden.

Gott, wie sehr wollte er dem Japaner mittlerweile die Arroganz aus dem Gesicht prügeln. Aber ihm hier und jetzt die Nase zu brechen hätte nur Probleme gegeben... und abgesehen davon wäre es ein Armutszeugnis gewesen, was sich der Soldat selbst ausgestellt hätte.

Mit einer genervten und zu groben Geste schlug der Soldat einmal auf den Startknopf für den Elektromotor des Wagens, wartete, bis sich die Anzeigen auf dem Armaturenbrett eingependelt hatten und zog das Gefährt dann aus den Büschen, zurück auf den Schotterweg, der vermutlich nur für Service-Fahrzeuge gedacht war, die den Zaun kontrollieren sollten einmal im Monat.

"Wenn ich da drinnen meine Waffe ziehen muss, geht das auf deine Kappe", grunzte Jack genervt, als er den Wagen zurück zur offiziellen Front des kleinen Flughafens lenkte, während sein Beifahrer sich scheinbar darin sonnte, sich durchgesetzt zu haben. Wortlos.

Vielleicht war Nase brechen doch eine Option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, ob das hier überhaupt wer liest. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, öhm. Keine Ahnung, was ich hier getan habe. Ein paar Infos hierzu:  
> \- Plot basiert mehr oder minder lose auf einem tollen RP mit einer tollen Person <3  
> \- Warum gibt's nicht mehr Soldier/Hanzo da draußen?!  
> \- Ich bin auch auf Tumblr! tumblr.com/holzkartoffel  
> \- Señor Reyes kommt auch noch vor, versprochen.  
> \- Inspiriert von diversen Fan Arts, die im Overwatch Fandom eine Qualität haben, die mich mein eigenes Tablet immer wieder aus dem Fenster schmeißen lassen will. Aber ehrlich, die Fics haben auch eine Qualität, bei der ich mir denke, dass ich nicht mal ein Grundschul-Lehrbuch für's ABC hinkriegen würde im Vergleich.
> 
> Ich weiß nicht mal, ob's auf AO3 überhaupt deutschsprachige Leute gibt! Bestimmt nicht. Ich wette, das hier vergammelt einfach ungelesen. /drama


End file.
